


follow through

by januarys



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarys/pseuds/januarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ME3. Cerberus' cybernetics definitely had their upsides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	follow through

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Shepard making Ashley feel _really_ good. I think. Well, I tried and therefore no one should criticise me. Another attempt at filling up the bare Ashley/Male Shepard tag. I may start something yet!

The fun part about all of this, Shepard thought, was the satisfaction that came from Ashley biting her tongue.

Was she a hellcat off the battlefield? Definitely. Shepard’s stamina was something to be admired after all these years, what with being dead for two of them, and hell he could go for hours if he really felt like it. Trying to explain to Garrus about his refractory period was certainly something for the memoirs.

In other words, it was nonexistent. Cerberus' cybernetics definitely had their upsides.

But Ashley? Sometimes, _just_ sometimes, Shepard had trouble keeping up with her.

“It comes with age Shepard,” she told him. “Don’t worry about it though, I like  _older_  men with experience.”

His ego had been bruised to say the least. Getting older wasn’t exactly the biggest issue in the galaxy, but Shepard was entitled to lifes little luxuries. His vanity was definitely one of them. Not that he would tell Ashley that, because she would never let him live it down. Ever.

Which basically meant that he would be neck-deep in husk guts and marauder innards and Ashley would still have the height to turn around and call him, ‘ _Commander Gorgeous_ ’. (Which had actually happened and Joker was still crying about now.) Ashley and her tongue were two of the galaxies most dangerous weapons. In all of the ways.

Seriously, the things that woman could do with her mouth— not that Shepard was complaining. He would gladly handle another smart quip from Ashley because she did good things. Great things. With that mouth. It was a really nice mouth.

She had a keen eye for detail, letting her clever fingers work their merry way down Shepard’s body, and that  _mouth_ tracing obscene things against his scars. It went a little fuzzy after that. Often enough, Shepard had woken up to his cabin appearing as though a hurricane had whirled through and the surviving fish cowering with fear in the corner of their tank.

Then a quick glance in the mirror would show him the details of what had happened the previous night, and… it was a colourful picture.

Bruises, bite marks, something like a werewolf attempting to claw the skin off his back. His cheek, also. It was a good thing that he had a reputation for being reckless because there would be no way to properly explain  _that_ one.

Except Ashley would have already explained it by the time he reached the CIC. The wolf whistles follow him all the way to the War Room.

Yes, Shepard definitely had his hands full with Ashley Williams.

Although now? Shepard was holding all of the cards. Straight royal flush. About damn time, too.

*

Ashley always topped. There was never any question. Not to say that Shepard even argued because he was a _giver_. He preferred to give things. Give the krogan a second chance, give Udina something to be outraged about, and definitely give his girlfriend everything she wanted to feel good.

Then again Ashley always preferred to lead. She done so in the simplest of ways, too. Straddle his waist, lock her thighs on either side of him, claw at his chest with that feral look in her eyes. Yes, Ashley took exactly what she wanted and still left enough for him as she lay sated against his chest.

(Shepard loved those moments. How her hair clung to her forehead and her lips held that stupidly satisfied grin. It was... home.)

There was something different about that night though, but not different in the way that EDI had queried to their general health and Traynor had barged in without thinking and left red-faced without even a ‘sir’.

“Rude.” Ashley breathed against his neck.

Shepard carded his fingers through her matted hair. “That’s not to say she didn’t enjoy the view.”

A thump against his jaw and some wrestling later, the tables had turned. Shepard trapped Ashley beneath him, wrists held on either side of her face against the mattress. The pleasure that had worked its way down his groin again, and Ashley’s eyes flitted down south before she raised an eyebrow.

“Looks like the Admiral is ready for round five.”

Really? “I thought we agreed not to give _him_ a name.”

“ _You_ agreed.”

There were times that Shepard was grateful for Ashley’s sassy mouth. Aside from in the bedroom obviously, it helped them out of a lot of sticky situations. However when Shepard was in control, when the cards were being cut and shuffled by his hands, he definitely didn’t appreciate that mouth of hers.

He lowered his head to the center of her chest, his tongue darting out teasingly to taste her skin. Shepard felt her breath hitch beneath him and he took that as a sign to run his lips down her stomach. His hands left her wrists and trailed down her body to grasp at her hips. A soft giggle which she would deny ever doing passed her lips as his ran his tongue along her belly button, all the way down to—

“Okay,” she gasped. “No need to prove a point, Shepard.”

Shepard tilted his head to look at her, smirking as her body went rigid at the scratch of his stubble against her lower abdomen. He could see the need in her eyes, and _damn_ if he wasn’t proud to be the instigator of such.

“The thing is, Williams,” Shepard mouthed at her hipbone. “We’ve spoken about that mouth of yours getting you into trouble one of these days.”

“So,” she breathed softly. “What’s the punishment, skipper?”

Ashley’s hands came down to his shoulders, fingernails digging into the muscle as Shepard brought his hands around her thighs to hold them steady. Her hips shifted slightly as he positioned himself between her legs, the grip on his shoulder increasing relentlessly.

Shepard met her eyes again, giving her a quirk of the brow, before bringing his head down and sealing his lips against her. Ashley shrieked as his mouth worked on her, one hand scrambling for purchase against the bed linen while the other continued digging into his shoulder painfully.

But it’s not like Shepard even cared because that was another thing he loved about her. It was always the little things, like the small moan she made as his tongue stroked her rhythmically, that way his name sounded like a breathless mantra on her lips, her thighs clenching against the sides of his face and the slight upwards tilt which told him that she was arching slightly off the bed.

It was good being in control of something like this.

Her hips shifted relentlessly against his mouth and Shepard slid his hands under her hips to lift her slightly and gain better access. Shepard ran his entire mouth along her, slight scrape of teeth and all and he felt her knees buckle. She was close, so damn close.

Good thing, too. Ashley’s fingernails were digging into his _dermis_ , Christ.

She came apart a few moments after that thought melted away, and Shepard rode her through it. Her shuddering gasps filled the cabin as he finally pulled away, enough so to press languid kisses on the inside of her thigh. It was a sound that he could get used to. The hand that had been pressing into his shoulder eased off with each staggered breath she was taking and before long, it began to caress the skin around the nail imprints.

At least the off-duty blues covered a majority of his body, Shepard thought. Unless Ashley got her hands onto them and wouldn’t  _that_ be fun to explain to Hackett.

_You see, sir, my kinky lieutenant commander likes to mark her territory along my body while we have_ really _great sex in my personal cabin. That’s why my sleeves are non-existent. Right now, anyway._

Shepard huffed, kissing Ashley's inner thigh once more, and rose back up to meet her again. He slotted himself into the lines of her body, a hand resting against her waist, and left a trail of phantom kisses along the line of her jaw. She slid an arm around the small of his back and placed the other on the side of his neck.

“Fuck your non-existent refractory period.” Ashley whispered against his cheek.

“Fuck your non-existent refractory period…?”

She rolled her eyes, pressing her lips against the corner of his mouth. “Sir.”

“As you were, Williams.”

Yes, it was damn good being in control. For once.


End file.
